The unforgettable mishap
by Ducktalesfan45
Summary: When an unexpected visitor arrives with new information about Della they must work together as a family to find out what happened to their parents (part 2 of brused)
1. Chapter 1

It's been a couple months, nobody talked about what happened to Louie, webby and Dewey didn't even ask about the photo Louie took. Mostly because they didn't know if He was really the one who took it, Louie didn't open the envelope either. Absolutely nothing has changed. Louie was sitting on his bed reading a comic book, He started to think about the note, should he open it? Should he tell his brothers? Should he burn it? Yeah that's what he wanted to do but He couldn't in fact Louie couldn't do anything about it. He had put the note and the photo in a secret stash under the tiles of the floor. If Huey and Dewey found it He doesn't know what he would say.

"HI LOUIE!"Webby jumped on him.

"WEBBY!"He jumped back "You scared me!"He said.

"Sorry"webby said "wanna play a game?"She asked.

"No"Louie said and continued reading his comic book.

"why not?"She asked sitting next to Him.

"Because last time we played a game you sprained Dewey's arm!"He snapped "He's still recovering!"He said.

"I thought he was a villain!"She said.

"You were playing checkers!"He said.

"Yeah I got nothing"She said She looked over his comic book "whatcha reading?"She asked.

"Would you please get lost?"He asked.

"Fine sorry"She said then started to walk away, then she stopped and looked back "Hey Louie is everything ok?"She asked.

"Sure, why?"He asked.

"I don't know, you haven't been acting like yourself that's all"She said.

"Sorry"that's all Louie could say.

"Do you want to talk about it?"She asked.

"Nope"Louie said.

"ok ok I promise if you play a game with me I won't hurt anyone please please please!"She begged.

"Desperation doesn't look good on you webigail"He said. He glanced over at webby who was giving Louie cute doe eyes, He was going to fight it, He didn't want to risk it, He didn't want to play a stupid game and he didn't want to- "ok fine"He said.

"Yay!"She said then grabbed Louie's arm, They went outside Dewey and Huey were already there setting up a net. Dewey was struggling because of his arm "Who's ready for tennis?"Webby asked.

"Dewey you can't play with your arm like that"Louie said.

"it's just a sprain its not that big of a deal"Dewey said "plus you try saying no to webby"He said.

"Ok Dewey can Be on my team because of his weak arm!"Webby said "Louie and Huey your a team so let's do this!"

Webby was very competitive, They've been playing for about two hours and of course webby has made every shot, She hit louie in the eye three times, his eye was looking pretty bad so they decided to take a break.

There was someone new at the gate pushing on the buzzer, Mrs beakley answered.

"Hello?"Said a mysterious young lady.

"Um yes who are you?"Mrs beakley asked.

"Is this where Louie duck lives?"She asked.

"Who's asking?"mrs beakley asked.

"tell Him Minima"She said.

"Are you his Girlfriend?"She asked.

"He wishes"She mumbled where mrs beakley couldn't hear "Um why do you care?"She asked.

"Hold on"Mrs beakley said and she unlocked the gate.

Minima walked inside and mrs beakley was acting very particular.

"Hold on I'll get him"She said.

While she went to get Louie minima stayed inside and looked around. The mansion was huge, beautiful diamonds, jewles and art on every wall It looked like a palace in her eyes.

"Louie a young lady is here to see you"Mrs beakley said.

"Oh really?"Huey asked Louie playfully.

"who is she?"Dewey asked

"Your girlfriend?"Webby added.

Louie rolled his eyes and they all went inside, He didn't expect to see minima.

"Louie!"Minima said.

"Who's this?"Dewey asked

"This is minima, minima this Is Huey,Dewey and-"

"HI IM WEBBY!"She yelled and she shook minimas hand.

"Um charmed I'm sure"She said "Louie I really need to talk to you about that favor you promised"She said

"What is she talking about?"Huey asked

"Minima we have a very nice closet let me show you"Louie said and grabbed minimas hand and pulled her into the game closet.

"What are you doing here?"Louie asked.

"What's the matter?"She asked "Aren't you happy to see me?"She said playfully

"No!..I mean yes...I mean...WHAT DO YOU WANT?"He asked.

Dewey,Huey and webby tried to listen in but it was hard to hear.

"You promised to help me find my dad and now Is your chance"She said.

"My word means nothing"He said.

"Come on all I'm asking is one teeny tiny favor"She asked.

"What is that exactly?"He asked.

"I was looking through my moms old stuff and found out that you have a relative that might help"She said.

"who?"He asked

"Your cousin Gladstone!"She said.

"He lives hours away there's no way we could find him"Louie said.

Dewey opened the closet "Lucky for you I overheard and I can fly a plane"He said.

"You can?"She said "And what's in it for you?"She asked

"You answer a few questions yourself"


	2. Chapter 2

"Dewey why can't you mind your own business?"Louie asked.

"It's just as much my business as it is yours!"Dewey argued,

"Guys there's no point fighting about this!"Huey said, "Just take a second to-"

"Stay out of this!"Dewey said to Huey.

This argument continued For about a minute, minima had just about enough and looked at webby "Are they always like this?"She asked.

Webby rolled her eyes "pretty much on the daily"She answered.

"HEY!"Minima yelled, They all stopped and looked at Minima She smiled in a mimicking way and spoke in a gentle manner "I will explain why I'm hear"She said calmly then rose her voice and yelled "As soon as you zip it!". They all stopped talking and listened.

"Thank you"She said rudely "The reason I'm here is because my mother had something to do with the spear of Seline "She explained "Does that sound familiar?"She asked.

"What?"Dewey asked "How do you know about that?"He asked.

"Wait how do YOU know about it?"Huey asked Dewey right back.

"umm..."

"Dewey!" both Huey and Louie yelled.

"Ok ok you were going to find out eventually, Webby and I have been trying to find out about mom"Dewey explained.

"What?"Huey asked.

"Please don't be mad at Dewey"Webby said "it was just as much my fault"She said.

"So this is why you had our photo!"Louie interrupted, ignoring Webby all together.

"So you did steal it"Dewey said to Louie.

"Actually Webby's the one who stole it!"He said.

"I gave it to her"Dewey explained.

"What?"Huey asked

"Then your the Thief"Louie said, "We only have one picture of our mom and you give it away!"

"I did it so we could find her!"Dewey said.

"Brothers aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other dewferd!"Huey said.

"Speaking of which what was in the envelope?"Minima asked.

"What envelope?"Dewey asked.

"Minima no offense but get lost!"Louie said.

"fine I'll just get myself something to drink from your fridge"She said.

"There's juice in there help yourself"Huey said.

"cool"Minima replied and went to the kitchen.

"Guys can we please stop fighting about this?"Webby asked

"stay out of this!"Louie said "You're not part of this!"

"No!"webby said "I'm just as much part of this as you three are!"

"Webby can you please let us talk to Dewey alone, it's a family thing"Huey said

"Fine since I'm not part of this family anyway"She said then stormed out.

"Webby that's not-!"Dewey tried to explain but she had already left.

"Dewey brothers don't lie to each other and we don't keep secrets!"Louie said.

"But it's ok for you to lie all the time?"Dewey asked.

"When have I ever lied to you?"He asked.

"Ok Louie what envelope was Minima talking about?"Huey asked.

"That's it I'm out of here!"He said.

Webby stomped to the kitchen completely enraged,She grabbed some juice and sat next to Minima mumbling.

"So the Boy Scouts kicked you out too?"Minima asked

"Yeah"Webby sighed, after a slight second of awkward silence webby asked "So how do you know louie?"

"Oh yeah we met when he got kidnaped"She said "I was also taken prisoner".

"Oh.."Then they heard a door slam "Should we talk to them?"Minima asked "of course by we I mean you"She said.

"I'll talk to Dewey ok?"Webby asked.

"Sure...who's Dewey?"

Before she answered she found Dewey in her room sitting on the floor looking through the file with Della "Hey!"Webby said.

"I didn't get it, why don't they want to know about her?"Dewey asked.

"I don't know"Webby sat on the Floor next to him.

"I'm sorry I got you into this"Dewey said.

"It's fine, I'm glad you did I mean I always wanted to know about Della!"She said.

"I meant the argument"He said.

"Oh...well that's fine"she said awkwardly it was silent for a while but then Dewey started to speak.

"Why do you want to know about my family anyway?"Dewey asked.

"Because it's so interesting"She said.

"But don't you want to learn about your own family?"He asked.

"Not really"webby said "Can you please try to fix this?"Webby asked.

"you're right webs I will"He said "I'll let them calm down then I'll talk to them".

After a while Dewey went to talk to them while webby kept minima company.

"Guys can we just talk about this?"Dewey asked.

"Talk about what dewferd?"Louie asked "You lying or keeping secrets?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about mom. I just didn't want to get you hopes up about it, Can we please move on from this?"Dewey asked.

"Sure"Huey said "But from now on we got to be honest with each other"Huey said and the other two agreed.

"I think we should help minima on her quest to find her mom, Especially since we could find ours aswell"Dewey said.

"Uncle Donald and Uncle Scrooge won't tell us who she is and I think there's a reason"Louie said.

"Then let's find out that reason!"Huey stated.

They agreed and went back to minima and webby,

"Minima?"Huey said

"We leave first thing in the morning 3:00Am before anyone is awake!"Dewey said.

"Tomorrow morning!"Minima said agreeing.


	3. Chapter 3

That night after everyone was asleep they packed up for the adventure, their uncles had no idea any of this was going on and this seriously worried louie, "Hey guys are you sure this is a good idea considering what might happen?"Louie asked. This wasn't so uncommon for louie to be nervous about any sort of adventure, so his brothers weren't too concerned.

"What could happen?"Dewey asked.

"Well we could crash the airoplane,hit a tornado, get killed by a hurricane, Massive electrical shock from lightning and most likely die, Get food poisoning, Land in the water and drown, Freeze to death or worst of all get caught by Uncle Donald"Huey said.

"Ok we didn't need that much info huebert, I'm only relating to being grounded forever"Louie said "You know how often they talk about you know who".

"Never, that's the point they never talk about her"Dewey said, "And that why we have to do this, We can't go our whole lives without knowing".

"Yeah we can, we've lived this long without knowing"Louie said "Right hue?"

"Actually Louie I think Dewey's right, Lying and keeping secrets have been breaking this family"Huey explained "If we figure it out they won't have to keep it from us".

"Maybe they kept this secret for a reason,"Louie argued "And if we happen to die in the mist of it all then what?"

"Then they'll learn not to keep secrets!"Dewey said.

"Or trust their kids"Louie's mumbles.

"Look we can only do this if we work together"Dewey said "Are you with me?"

"I don't think so dew, not this time"Louie said.

"Then you can stay and explain to Uncle Donald why we left"Huey said.

Louie rolled his eyes and said "Fine I'm in".

"We better get some rest, We need a early start Tomorrow"Huey said.

"I hate getting up early"Louie complained "Why are we doing that again?"

"Because Uncle Scrooge gets up at like six AM"Dewey explained.

"Don't worry I set the alarm"Huey said then turned off the light "Goodnight guys".

"Night Huey, Night Louie"Dewey said then went to sleep.

"Night"Louie said, He laid down and stared a top the ceiling, He wanted to do the right thing, Not because he was a good kid but because he didn't want to know, Della left a long time ago and she would be disappointed if she knew what he'd become, He was absolutely nothing like her and nothing could change that. Even if he did change he'd still have that reputation.

That next day early morning at three AM, Minima waited outside the boys window, Huey,Dewey,Louie and webby finished packing,They didn't know how long the journey would take so they brought everything they needed including tools,Food and camping supplies . Louie even brought the envelope but still didn't explain it or open it, or even show it to his brothers.

Huey,Dewey and webby had no problems waking up early but Louie was a different story they had to wake him up and drag him out of bed. They packed up launchpads airplane and they all got inside.

"Dewey are you sure you can fly this thing?"Huey asked "especially in your condition".

"It's just a little sore arm it's nothing and I've flown an airplane before remember?"He asked acting so proud of himself.

"Crashing a plane and flying one are two different things."Huey explained.

"Well lucky for us launchpad taught me how to do both of those things!"Dewey said as he started to fly. Honestly they started to wonder if this was a bad idea, Dewey hasn't had that much experience flying.

"Ok where is the apple and where's the banana?"Dewey asked himself.

"Seriously?"Minima asked "we're all going to die!"She said but Dewey figured it out, Was he perfect? Heck no! But hey they're in the air and on their way to Gladstone gander.

"Ok so how do you know about the spear and how do you know about Your mom?"Webby asked minima.

"I found her old diary"Minima said as she brought it out "It doesn't give all the information we need but it does mention that Gladstone and Della were part of the crew to return the spear to Selene"Minima explained.

"Why did they have to return it?"Huey asked.

"It says that as soon as Scrooge and Donald took the spear It set off a mystical curse that would freeze duckburg for ten years!"She said "they had to return it within five days or it would freeze".

Dewey was happy to hear Della didn't betray Scrooge, He knew she'd do the right thing "So why so many people on one journey?"Dewey asked.

"Keep you're Eyes on the clouds dewferd!"Huey said.

"It says there was Della duck, Blinda harbor My mom,Gladstone gander, Diana Regina which is the daughter of seline, Poe de spell, and someone named Rufus "She said "isn't that spooky?"She asked.

"Not the word I'd use"Huey said "what else does it say?"He asked.

"Well there's a lot of random stuff about Gladstone and magica"She said.

"Magica and Poe de spell?"Webby asked "wait Gladstone?"She asked confused.

"Apparently Poe aka my dad deceived everyone so he could have the spear to himself, and magica attempt to Turn Gladstone into a crow he luckily slipped on something and it hit her brother instead"Minima said.

"Wow!"

"That's not all, apparently magica Kidnapped Poes firstborn before she was even hatched aka my sister Lena and so she's hid me to keep me safe from him"She said.

"Wait a second You Are Magica De Spells Neice?"Huey asked

"And Lena is too?"Webby asked.

"Yup, I can't believe Louie didn't tell you"She's said, Then looked at Louie and he already fell asleep again.

They've been flying for three hours straight, Huey could tell Dewey was getting tired so they landed (or crashed) and took a break.

"Uncle Scrooge should be awake by now"Huey said.

"Granny is probably very disappointed in me"Webby said.

Dewey's put his hand on her shoulder "Don't worry webby it'll all work out I promise"he said.

She smiled at him brightly and soon everyone fell asleep for about thirty minutes. Soon they all woke up and noticed and so they started flying again. Dewey was wondering what Scrooge and Uncle Donald were doing and what they'll think when they find out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Scrooge Scrooge wake up!"Donald shouted

Scrooge woke up in shock to see Donald screaming at Him. "Nephew what in bagpipes do you want? It's my day off remember?"

"I don't care the kids ran away!"He said

Scrooge got up and looked at the note that Donald was holding and it said:

'Dear, Mr Mcduck and two other adults

Huey, Dewey, Louie, Minima and Me Are going to funzos and totally not trying to find Della or anything, We wouldn't do that, Anyway don't try to look for us because we didn't do anything wrong or something like that.

Love, Webby'.

"Bless me Bagpipes"Scrooge looked at the letter for a second and sighed, "Where do we even start looking?"

"No problem"Donald said shaking and obviously very nervous, He grabs out his phone and sets the GPS on Louie's phone "All we have to do is follow them".

"I'll get launchpad!"Scrooge said then he ran out the door.

"What's all this commotion?"Mrs beakley asked. Donald handed her the note and she followed them. "I have told webby countless times to never leave on a adventure without an adult!"

Scrooge ran as fast a he could to launchpads quarters, He knocked on the door "Launchpad?"Scrooge asked.

Launchpad opened the door "Oh hey Mr Mcdee!"He said.

"Launchpad I needn't you to take us somewhere!"

"No can do Mr Mcdee"Launchpad said "It's your day off and you told me not to disturb you remember?"

"Forget that, The kids ran away look!"Scrooge handed launchpad webby's note.

"Mr Mcdee I can see why this would make you confused but it says they didn't run away see?"

Scrooge knocked him on the head with his cane "Just get the stupid plane"He said they had to use a different plane because Dewey took the one they normally used.

The kids flew for another couple hours when they finally reached macaw where Uncle Gladstone lived "Dewey try landing in the water next to the docs"Huey suggested. but even though Dewey tried he crashed into it damaging the wooden planks. "Well good try"Huey said as They hopped out of the plane.

"Yo Louie wake up"Minima shouted.

Louie groaned "Where are we?"

"Macaw".

Louie got up and looked around "Dang it I thought I was dreaming!"he said.

"Welp sorry but you're not"She said and dragged him out of the plane.

"Ok so what kind of information do we need?"Webby asked.

"Just enough to take the next step"Minima said "We really need to know where seline's temple is"she explained.

"Great, Webby and Mimima stay here and guard the plane we will go find Gladstone"Huey said.

"Why because we're girls?"Minima asked

"No because He's our uncle and He doesn't know you"Huey said.

"Oh fair enough"Minima said then walked inside the plane with webby.

"So webkins You dating blue shirt?"She asked

"What?"Webby asked surprisingly "No,No,No,No we're way too young and he doesn't even like me that way, we're just friends and totally not a thing"She laughed awkwardly.

"You got it bad"Minima said

"Got what?"Webby asked, Minima just rolled her eyes without an answer.

The boys knew exactly what hotel Gladstone was staying at, even though they don't see him much He always tells them this information. The woman at the counter looked at the boys with disgust "May I help you?"She asked, This wasn't obviously one of those fancy places that hates everyone who wasn't a big deal like gladstone so Louie was the right person to handle this.

"Yeah, we're here to see our cousin Gladstone gander"He said.

The woman looked at Him with disgust "Sorry He isn't expecting visitors".

"What?"Louie said shocked "You obviously have no idea who we are"Louie said He put his arm around Dewey and said "This is my brother Dewert D. Grand The most famous Movie star in the world, if you don't let us in This place will be filled with paparazzi"He said with a straight face.

"Sir do you think I was born yesterday?"She asked.

Huey looked at Louie nervously, Louie reassured Him that he got this, Louie got really close to the woman and said "Ma'am three kids are here by themselves looking for their lucky cousin , what would the press say about this?"He asked

The woman glared At him and then gave him the key to Gladstones room "This conversation doesn't leave the room, Understand?"She asked

"Like it never happened"Louie said then went up the Elevator.

"How did you do that?"Huey asked

"You may have book smarts Huey but I have street smarts"He said then went to Gladstones room. They knocked on the door and Then they heard "Coming!"

Gladstone opened to door surprised and yet happy to see them "Oh hey kids what are you doing here? Where's your uncle Donald?"He asked.

"We need to ask you something"Huey said. Gladstone opened the door to let them in and walked to the kitchen "ok shoot"He said while getting a glass of ice tea from the fridge.

"What do you know about the spear of seline?"Dewey asked, This shocked gladstone So much so in face it made him drop his glass on the floor. "What did you say?"He asked.

"We're tired of the secrets"Huey said "We need to find out what happened to Her".

Gladstone sighed He wasn't sure how they figured it out but they obviously knew He was involved, He was thinking about weather or not to tell them "Wait a minute"Gladstone said "How did you guys get here?"He asked

"Dewey can fly a plane"Louie said

"DEWEY!"He yelled "Have you all lost your good sense?"He asked "He's way too young and irresponsible".

"Actually Gladstone, Dewey has actually improved on His flying skills quite a bit"Huey said.

"You know something, I expect better from you hue. Your Uncle is worried sick right now, We need to call Him"He said

"Well can you at least tell us what happened since we're already here?"Dewey asked.

Gladstone sighed but agreed "She asked me to join her on a special mission the night before, I had refused to go with her but when She explained why she needed to return the spear I agreed to help, A handful of other people came with us, Mostly dellas friends and selines daughter, Magica was out to get the spear for herself"He explained.

"We know about the whole Magica thing but what happened to Della?"Huey asked.

Gladstone sighed once more then Finished the story "We went to this temple in the clouds, Selines temple Della was so close she tried to put the spear back in its rightful place but it was too late"He said.

"So she is dead?"Louie asked

"Sorry boys"Gladstone said, "the spear froze her".

They already knew she was dead but their was a slight chance she was alive, They still felt obligated to help minima find her dad so they asked one more question "where did you say the temple of seline was?"Dewey asked.

"Well if I remember this correctly"Gladstone said pulling out an old map "it's in the sky this time of year, but every other time it's on the moon itself"He said.

Gladtone put the map away on a high shelf then went to get his phone "Wait here"He said then went so he could call Donald.

The boys rushed to grab the map and run back to the plane as fast as possible

"Finally, Did you get what we needed?"Minima asked

"Even better"Huey said.

"We got the map to seline!"Dewey said.

When everyone else was happy Louie was more and more disappointed, He'd do anything for his brothers, Even look for the one thing That kept him awake at night. He's worried they might be going too far, and if they find out the truth about her will it really bring their family together?

Gladstone ran back in the main room but they already left, He called Donald and Scrooge and told them all he told them and what they already knew, They were a couple hours away but they stopped at macaw and gladstone helped them on their search. It was too cloudy and dark outside to fly so Scrooge,Donald and lanchpad stayed at Gladstones that night.

As soon as it started getting cloudy Huey insisted that Dewey landed the plane so they landed on the top of a mountain a couple miles away from macaw. Huey built a campfire, Him minima,Louie and webby gathered around it and enjoyed the beautiful fire and the soothing sounds of nature. Dewey walked away from the campfire and sat by himself at the edge of the mountain and looked at the stars.

Webby could tell he was upset, in fact everyone was as soon as they heard what happened to Della they just tried being supportive for minima. Webby walked over and sat next to Dewey "The stars are so pretty"Se said "We don't get to see them much in duckburg".

"Yeah I know"Dewey said "it's a shame"Dewey said sadly.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your mom"Webby said "My dad dies too"

"I always knew she was dead but something inside me told me otherwise"Dewey said.

"Then don't give up!"She said to him proudly "Your her son, you'll know when the time is right and maybe your looking for something deeper!"She said.

"Maybe..."They paused awkwardly "Webby why do you want to know so much about my family?"Dewey asked.

"Because it's everything I always wanted"Webby said "I don't even remember my mother, my earliest memory was being five years old and saying goodbye to my father, he left to be a soldier in a special military thing"She said "I was only five I didn't know what it was".

"What happened?"Dewey asked.

"The next day we lived at mcduck manor as a housekeeper, My granny said people might come after me because of my dad so she trained me to be ready for anything!"She explained, She sighed "Scrooge yelled at me when I knocked over a picture of Donald by accident, I ran to my room and all i wanted to do was help him so I went to the garage to find a new picture when I found them I was absolutely astonished I had never seen such an interesting family In my life, Scrooge caught me looking at them and he explained who they were, we had a blast he told me stories about his past, all the amazing adventures I just had to learn more..."

As she stopped talking Dewey looked up, he saw that she was upset so he put his arm around her for comfort, she smiled at him then continued "I always wanted to meet you and your brothers, I always wanted your amazing life and your amazing family!"She said

"Well it's just as much your family as it is mine"He said "you're almost like a sister to me"He said

"thanks dew"She said

Dewey groaned and grabbed his sprain hand with his other hand.

"Are you ok?"Webby asked.

"Oh yeah it's just..tired is my guess"Dewey said.

"your overdoing it"Webby said.

"Don't worry Webby I'll be fine!"Dewey said.

"But you always say that"Webby said, she put her head on his chest and they looked at the stars together he put his arm around her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok let me get this straight"Gladstone started "You let the kids take control of your airplane?"He asked

"Not all the kids"Launchpad said "Just Dewey"

Scrooge knocked launchpad on the head with his cane "Idiot!"

"Sorry mr mcdee I did tell Him to only use the plane for emergencys"He said

"Dewey doesn't listen to anyone launchpad"Donald said "Its not entirely your fault"Then he turned around and pointed at Scrooge "It's yours for mentioning Selene in the first place!"He yelled

"Don't go blaming me nephew!"Scrooge said "Your the one who mentioned Selene!"

"Me?"Donald asked "That's crazy I barely know anything about it!"

"You know as much as I do!"Scrooge yelled back

"Then who told them?"Donald asked

"How am I supposed to know that?"Scrooge asked

"Ok ok red riding hood and Jack that doesn't matter now!"Gladstone said "It's midnight go to sleep!"

"And how did you have a map to selene in the first place aye?"Scrooge asked

"Oh that well I helped Della return the spear of Selene"Gladstone explained

"What?"Donald asked

"And ye didn't tell us?"Scrooge asked

"Look I'll explain everything tomorrow ok?"He asked

They both agreed and got some rest

Everyone was asleep on the plane except minima and Huey, Huey looked over at his Brother Dewey and he looked kinda cold, The night was colder then Huey thought it would be,He reached in his backpack and grabbed an extra blanket at put it on Him. Minima saw him and laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"What?"Huey asked sitting next to her.

"You mother your brother"She said playfully

"Well someone has to"Huey said as he walked to the window and looked up at the stars, The fog had cleared up very fast and this was a good thing because they can get a fresh start tomorrow. Minima followed Huey and put her arm on His shoulder "Hey you ok?"She asked.

"Of course"Huey said "why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you just found out your mom froze to death, I wouldn't consider that fine "She said.

"Oh that"Huey sighed "Well I wasn't on this trip to find her, I just wanted to know what happened so Uncle Scrooge and Uncle Donald would stop fighting and keeping secrets from us"Huey explained

"Oh"She said, She started to walk away

"Why did you want us to come with you?"Huey asked

"Because Louie is fun!"She said "He's sarcastic and kinda funny"She said.

"Oh..."

"Oh?"minima asked "Do you need a better explanation than that?"She asked

"No, it's just...Nevermind"Huey gave up on what He was trying to say, He didn't forget, He just thought it was a bad idea.

"Just what?"She asked

"Really it's nothing"Huey said

"Ok"She paused awkwardly "The stars really are nice, my mom says that she can see me from up there"Minima said

"What happened to your mom?"Huey asked

"She died of cancer last year"She answered

"I'm so sorry"He said putting his arm on her shoulder

"Its fine, I was mad that she lied to me all these years about my dad and where I come from that...I never forgave her"She said

"That's awful"Huey said

"I know but I just couldn't do it, I can't forgive Her truly until I find him!"She said

"I was talking about what your mother did"Huey said "Uncle Donald did the same thing to us"

"What happened to your father?"She asked

"I never knew Him"Huey said "But that's on Him, Whatever the reason is I don't care Uncle Donald was the one taking care of us, he's the one who spent late nights with us when we're sick, He lifts us when we're down and He's the one who loves us If anyone deserves the title 'Father it's Him!"

"Wow"Minima said I guess that would be my aunt back home, I ran away from Her so I can discover the truth"Minima said "What do you think your mother was like?"She asked

"She's.."Huey started to think, He grabbed his jr Woodchuck Guidebook "Another page in History, someone who lived,Loved then eventually died"He said

"But Huey she was your mother, I'd assume you'd be more upset about this"She said

"George Washington died a long time ago, I read about Him a lot but when He died I didn't get emotional about it, and I knew more about him then my own mother, Isn't that interesting?"He asked

Minima was at a loss for words Huey was smart and not just book smart She looked at Him with a tear in her eye and hugged Him tight He hugged Her back to comfort Her they both let go and looked at each other.

Huey looked at minimas ravin hair and bright blue eyes and smiled, He had no idea anyone could be so beautiful, Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight like diamonds.

She then looked away as if none of this mattered "Um we should get some sleep night Huey!"She said

"Night minima"Huey said awkwardly then went to the other side of the plane.

Minima was right next to Louie and she waited about ten minutes before she tapped him on the head to wake Him up "Louie are you awake?"She asked

"No"Louie answered "Go away"

"Louie Please open the note!"She asked inpatiently

"Minima im never opening that note"He said

"Can I open it?"She asked

"Nope you should have done that before you gave it to me"He said

She smiled, She didn't know why she smiled she probably was blushing too luckily for Her Louie can't see because he has his sleeping bag over his head "Ok then night slug!"She said then went back to sleep.

"Night minima"

That next morning in a temple on a high cloud

"ALL HAIL SELENE!"The subjects and servents cheered

"All hail princess Diana!"The servant yelled


	6. Chapter 6

In a temporary dwelling the temple of Selene was brought down from the moon to a mystical cloud. The temple only shows up mid summer it heald stories and research about Selena's past and sometimes their future.

Most of the time Selene was alone with her daughter Diana and their servants but here the people who live on the clouds called the 'custies' and King cloud graciously welcomed them.

"ALL HAIL SELENE!"They shouted

As Selene and Diana were making an entrance They bowed down to King cloud and sat down on their thrones.

"Darling where is that servent girl of yours?"Selene asked

"Della isn't a servant, She's my friend"Diana said

"well she's been living with us for two years now,it's about time she leaves this place"Selene said

"Mother we can't do that"Diana said "with her being frozen for so long she had forgotten where she lives"Diana said "You agreed she can stay as long as she needed".

"I supposed Darling but this is a time of change, Something is going to happen"Selene said She was referring to the time of year, every couple years around this time something strange happened like Della and her family stealing the spear and then bringing it back and ten years later Della moved in and lost all memory Selene and Diana know perfectly well that if Della was going home it was going to be summer. They both had agreed to release her when her memory was restored.

Diana left to find her friend, without Her she was alone the ten years Della was frozen she was lonely and She was thrilled to have her back. She saw Della by himself on the patio obviously deep in thought. Diana put her arm on her shoulder, Della was obviously very depressed.

"Dumbella dear what's wrong?"Diana asked

"Nothing your highness"Della said as she bowed

"I told you to call me Diana"Diana said

"Well I was doing it out of respect not formality"She said

"Seriously Della just tell me what's wrong, I won't be offended"She said

"Oh Diana I can't help but feel I have someone out there looking for me I can't help but feel like leaving!"She said

"But you still don't know who they are do you?"Diana asked

"No"Della answered "But I do know that somewhere there is someone"She said

"It's not worth your time dear trust me"Diana said "If they loved you they would have found you a long time ago"Diana said "Plus your welcome here, after so long your family has probably forgotten you"She said

Della thought deep down she was probably right, but she couldn't help it, she felt like someone needed her somewhere. Maybe Diana was right if they did love her they would've found her a long time ago She hugged her friend tight and teared up a little "Thank you Diana for everything"She said

Back on the plane it was three AM about a hour before Huey's alarm Minima stayed up most the night and read more of her mother's journal, She found something that she had to show someone so she shook Louie to wake Him up.

"Louie, Louie?"She whispered

"Minima do you ever sleep?"He asked

"Nope, I have something to show you it can't wait it's too exciting!"She said

Louie started getting up "Ok ok"He got up and looked

She took out a flashlight and shined it on the journal which made Louie's eyes hurt "Apparently Diana (daughter of Selene) was in love with Rufus a worrier that helped her Della and gladstone with the spear."

"weird"Louie said

"That's not all Apparently she had a baby the same year you and I were born"She said "She knew her mother wouldn't accept them so Rufus took the child himself and They were never heard from again"She explained

"That's odd, so this baby could be anywhere?"He asked

"Yeah, I think she's probably a worrier in training"She said

At that moment Hueys alarm woke everyone up and they were soon on their way.

Gladstone, Donald, Scrooge and launchpad woke up hours beforehand, Launchpad had some experience flying in the dark although he did fall asleep once or twice at the weel.

"Alright Gladstone you have to tell us what happened on the trip to Selene"Scrooge said

"Della me and three or four other people went to bring Selene back otherwise it would freeze duckburg for ten years Della didn't want to bring you two because you might've gotten hurt with my luck she knew I'd be fine"He said "Finding out we weren't going to make it out on time because of a curse Magica de spell bestowed one of us would freeze Dellas friend was about to but Della took the spear and placed it back on its post and she froze"Gladstone explained

Donald and Scrooge were completely speechless "Magica?"Scrooge asked "Why was she after the spear?"He asked

"For obvious sorcery reasons"Gladstone said

"Why didn't you tell us until now?"Donald asked

"You two kept arguing about who's fault it was that nobody cared anymore about what really happened!"Gladstone snapped "I don't think Della would be happy if she found out how you spent the last twelve years"Gladstone said

He was right, Della wouldn't have let it go this far She was always so supportive and helpful. This wasn't the first time Donald and Scrooge fought obviously but Della always talked them through it and when they crossed a line Della was there to put them back in their place. Donald knew perfectly well what Della would have wanted but He ignored the voice in his head telling Him what to do as if Della was there.

Scrooge was too stubborn and too proud that He didn't see what he missed out on. When the boys and Donald came back into His life it was like a second chance but once again He blew it.

"Dewey maybe we should head back"Huey said

"What?"Dewey asked "Why?"

"Dewey what's the point we now know what happened to Her thats all we need"He said

"Huey call me crazy but I think she's still alive and we need to find her"Dewey said

"Do you hear yourself?"Huey asked "Nobody could ever survive being frozen for ten years!"He said

"Well I'm still going to try"Dewey said

Huey sighed and put his arm on his shoulder and spoke softly "Maybe it's time you pay less attention to the past you never had and more about the girl that she right in front of you"Huey said

Dewey looked at Huey confused

"I mean the one behind you"Huey said

Dewey looked behind him "Minima?"He asked

"And to the right"Huey said

Then Dewey turned his head and saw webby still sleeping

"Dewey it's time to move on, Dellas gone and there's nothing we can do about it"He said

"Well what do you suppose we do?"Dewey said "Waste all this hard work am doing time just to get rescued by Uncle Donald again and be grounded forever and forget Della ever existed?"Dewey asked

"That's not what I'm saying"Huey said

"Well I'm not giving up until we're a hundred percent sure"Dewey said then drove the plane faster causing the plane to shake a little which woke everyone up.

Huey looked ahead and saw a thunderstorm heading toward them "Dewey turn the plane around"Huey said

"but we're so close!"Dewey said

"Dewey look there's a storm coming toward us if we turn around we can escape before it hits us!"Huey explained

"But what about Della?"Dewey asked

"Wake up Dewey she died and she isn't coming back, if She really loved us she would have come back a long time ago"Louie said

"Not to mention minimas parents are probably evil"Webby said

"Hey!"Minima shouted "At least I have parents!"She sad

"You wanna go to war?"Webby asked "Because we can go to war"She said bringing out her sword.

Everyone started yelling and arguing which causes Dewey to loose control of the plane and they crash and roll over on a nearby mountain.

Authors note: The end haha jk that would be funny though stay toned for the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

The plane crashed on the mountain which damaged the windows, The glass shattered and there was scratches and dents all over but it was hard to tell if it was permanently broken.

They've been through so many plans crashes to the point that it was normal but this was really bad because Nobody was wearing a seatbelt and There was glass literally everywhere. Huey was on the floor of the plane He had scratch marks all over his arms and a couple on His face from the broken glass nothing too serious but he was still concerned about everyone else. He got up and saw minima He helped her up. "Are you ok?"He asked

"Yeah I'm fine"She said "Louie?"She asked

"I'm still alive"Louie said he hit his shoulder pretty bad but it didn't seem serious it was just sore "Webby?"Louie tried to locate His friend who was just looking around

"Webby are you ok?"Huey asked She didn't seem to have a single scratch on her.

"Where's Dewey?"She asked As they all looked around webby ran out of the plane. the others followed. apparently Dewey fell out of the plane during the crash. He must've hit his head on a rock or something because his left hand was directly on a sore spot on his head.

Webby ran toward him "Dewey are you ok?"Webby asked, She accidentally touched his sore arm and made Dewey winced But he didn't move his sore arm he took the left one from his head and grabbed his right one. "Owe"He said.

"Yeah don't worry webby I'm fine"Dewey said Trying to stand up but webby and Huey both grabbed him and set him down. The sore spot on his head was starting to bleed.

"Dewey your not fine your bleeding!"Webby said

Dewey touched his head with his left hand then looked at the blood and sighed.

"Dewey we have to call Uncle Scrooge or Uncle Donald we can't go any further"Huey said with concern

"No!"Dewey shouted and stood up "We've come eat to far to quit now!"Dewey said

"Look at yourself!"Huey shouted back "You're in no condition to continue, Why can't you just accept that Della is-"

"Don't!"Dewey cut him off "Ok I get that you're scared but can't you trust me just this once?"He asked

"I'm sorry Dewey but you go too far"Huey said

"Ok, Ok everyone knock it off!"Louie shouted "I understand that everyone is going through stuff right now but that's no excuse to treat each other this way!"He said "As much as I hate being the one to do the right thing, everyone apologize to each other, get over it, so we can decide what to do next or walk home!"He shouted

"He's right you know"Huey said "I'm sorry about what I said Dewey"

webby went inside the plane and grabbed the first aid kit and put a large bandage on Dewey's head to stop the bleeding "Thanks webby"Dewey said "and I'm sorry I crashed the plane"

"For what it's worth, I am actually sorry webby"Minima said "I shouldn't have said what I did"Her voice sounded really guilty "I'm not very good with friendships"

"I'm the one who's sorry"She said back "I shouldn't have brought up a sore subject"

"So what's the plan?"Minima asked

"I don't know"Huey said "Ok Dewey I trust you, what do we do next?"

Dewey smiled at Huey and looked around "We find a way up there"Dewey pointed at the temple of Selene. They made it at last!

"Ok don you have them tracked on your phone right?"Gladstone asked to clarify

"Yeah"Donald said he pulled out his phone and showed gladstone.

"They're almost to Selene"Gladstone said "it'll take us at least three hours to get there, even with your pilots reckless flying!"Gladstone said

"Reckless?"Launchpad asked "jokes on you I reck things all the time when I fly!"He said so proudly.

"Seriously you replaced Della with this clown?"Gladstone asked

"Keep your eyes on the sky mcquack"Scrooge said "And gladstone stop distracting Him!"He yelled

"I'm just saying this is a bad idea"Gladstone said "I escaped Selene once and believe me it wasn't easy"Gladstone said

"escape Selene?"Scrooge asked

"You said you were there to return the spear, why would you need to escape?"Donald asked.

"There's always a dark side "Gladstone said

"GLADSTONE!"Donald grabbed him by the collar "What are you not telling us?"He yelled

"Ok ok Don take it easy"Gladstone said

"Donald let him go"Scrooge said and Donald did so.

"Ok Selene tried to kill me a couple of times"Gladstone said

"ah who isn't?"Scrooge asked

"She also tried to kill Della"Gladstone said "Basically anyone to stand in her way"He said.

"GLADSTONE!"Scrooge yelled and grabbed Gladstone by the collar.

"This isn't going to help the kids!"Gladstone said escaping Scrooges grasp "if I can escape Selene anyone could, Those kids are so much like their mother that"Gladstone paused "nope they're dead"He said

Everyone cleaned themselves off on the plane, Putting bandaids on the scratches and cleaning off dirt and blood. Dewey might have fractured a bone on his arm but he said he wasn't fine. Louie and webby were a little sore but no physical pain or bruises.

Minima had a couple scratches not nearly as much as Huey did but gen helped her despite how many times she said she was ok.

Afterwards everyone started to walk out of the plane and find a Way to the temple. Minima stopped and looked back at Louie who was still in the plane and then looked at Huey and said "I'll catch up"

Huey agreed and the free left without them.

"Louie?"Minima asked

"No"He said already knowing what she was going to say.

"Come on man up!"She said "Why won't you read the letter?"She asked

"You know what fine!" Louie said he grabbed the envelope from his bag and sat down, She sat next to him.

"no matter what is in here She isn't coming back and if she ever did she'd hate who I am now."He explained

"How's that even possible?"She asked him.

"Im nothing like her"He said

"If someone doesn't love you they're insane"She said then she was shocked that she said that.

"Oh really?"He said in a flirty tone.

"Just open it!"She said

"Ok"He opened the envelope slowly and a necklace fell out, it was the shape of a crescent moon covered in diamonds.

"Oh how beautiful"She said holding it.

"Keep it"Louie said "it matches your eyes"

As she tried to put it on He helped her.

"Will your brother be ok with it?"She asked

"They gave our only photo to webby, I'd say it's fine"He said

"ok ok come on read the note"She said

Louie unfolds the note and reads it out loud.

Dear, Family

Im so sorry I took the spear but I did it for a good reason. Please don't be mad at me when I finally get home. I've been on this amazing journey to return the spear of seline if I didn't return it, It would freeze duckburg, but don't worry it will all work out just fine.

How are my babies Huey, Dewey and Louie doing?

Louie paused "Keep reading!"Minima said

I Love them so much, I can't wait to see them again, I haven't been thinking about anything else.

I will never be truly happy until they're in my arms once again.

I will never give up.I will find a way to come home I promise! Until I return I hope you will all stay calm, And remember me no matter what, I put my necklaces inside the envelope, it's a Moon to remember seline She gave it to me. If I don't escape or if something happened wearing this will make seline trust you, It's one of a kind and I guard it with my life.

Louie stopped reading then minima grabbed the note and read the rest

PS:Donald give my boys a big hug and a kiss for me and tell them not to worry. Mommy will be home soon.

Love Della 🌙

"Are you ok?"Minima asked

"Yeah"Louie said

"Are you sure?"She asked

"She had so much more to live for yet she sacrificed herself for someone who was lucky enough to escape it and some other woman that was going to die anyway!"He said

"Hey, that's my mother your talking about!"Minima said angrily "Nevermind you're right"She said softly

"I wish we could've fixed this somehow"Louie said

"wait a spell!"Minima said "Della gave us this necklace so Selene would trust us right?"

"Yeah, why?"Louie asked

"What happens when you approach them without the necklace?"Minima asked


	8. Chapter 8

Webby discovered that the mountain is right below Selens temple, if they can climb to the top She can use her grabbling hook to reach the temple. The plan was full proof. With Dewey not being able to move his right hand very well Huey and Webby helped Him, He kept insisting that He was fine but Webby wasn't sure anymore.

They reached the top of the mountain and the plan went perfectly Webby used Her grabbling hook and pulled herself to the temple and then helped Huey and Dewey up with a rope. "Should we wait for Louie and minima?"Webby asked.

Before Huey could answer Dewey was already exploring the outside of the temple so Webby and Huey followed him.

The temple was huge, just To think that this has been on the moon the whole time.

They found a back entrance and entered selenes temple, it was huge and made of marble and covered in jewels "Ok Webby where do we go first?"Dewey asked

"OH MY GOSH!"Webby shouted "The real temple of Selene, this is completely insane I can't believe I'm actually here!"She said with excitement "It's everything I imagined it would be!"She said

"Interesting"Huey said "Where do you suppose we find the hidden artifacts?"

Webby found a map of the whole temple just laying on the floor"This way!"Webby said then grabbed Dewey's left hand and they actually made it to selenes secret library with hidden legends, records and a huge portrait of Selene.

"Wow"Huey said

"How did you know where this was?"Dewey asked

"Oh this map I found"Webby said

"I won't question it"Huey said

Webby found Diana's secret journal and opened it "Diana the princess of the moon,how exciting!"She thought to herself. She opened it and something weird fell out of it, Webby picked it up and saw a picture of Diana a strange man and a baby?

She took a closer look and panicked, Dewey noticed this "Webby are you ok?"He asked from the other side of the room.

"Yup totally"She said then took the candle and set the photo on fire.

"Webby!"Huey yelled then grabbed his water bottle and poured it on the picture to stop the fire.

"What happened?"Dewey asked "Are you ok?"He put his arm around Her, He could tell something was wrong because Webby was breathing deeply and didn't answer His question.

"Intruders!"A guard yelled right behind them, The guards grabbed the three of them no problem,Dewey wondered why Webby didn't just take them out right then and there but He had to focus more on what's important.

"Take them to the queen!"Another one shouted

"Mission impossible: find the others before Selene does code 78.9"

"What?"Minima asked

"oh yeah no brothers"Louie said "just follow me"He said

"How do you know where they are?"She asked "This place is huge!"

"Because triplets have super powers in order to find one another"Louie explained

"Really?"She asked

"No, but wouldn't that be cool?"He asked

"Just atop talking and find them!"She said

"Ok ok geez can't you take a joke?"He asked

Selenes guards took Huey,Dewey and Webby to Selene. Inside the room there was three women selene,Diana and Della.

"Your majesty"The guard said as he bowed "We found thease three sneaking around and looking through your forbidden library"

"Great Louie's completely useless most of the time and the one time we need Louie here he doesn't show up"Dewey whispered to Huey

"Who's Louie?"The guard asked "Who else is with you?"He asked putting a sword up to his neck.

"What?"Dewey asked "Absolutely no one "He said

"Silence!"Selene said this got their attention "What where you kids doing in 'MY' personal library?"She asked

They all refused to answer.

"Take them back home!"Selene said

"wait!"Diana noticed something odd, She looked at the three of them suspiciously "Are you triplets?"She asked

Huey and Dewey looked at each other "Yeah technically speaking"Huey said

Dewey didn't notice Della at first but at the corner of his eye He had finally found Her "Mom?"He asked

She knew Dewey was talking to Her yet she had no idea who he was or what he was talking about "I beg your pardon?"

"I knew you were alive!"He said "I'm your son Dewey!"He said

Della looked at Diana and Diana shook her head, Della knew Diana knew about what her life was like so Della calmly came closer to Dewey an so she said "I'm sorry but you have me mixed up with someone else, For I have no children".

"Guards take them to the cells until we figure out what to do with them!"Diana said

As they were pulling them away Dewey wasn't going to give up "Wait mom you had triplets Huey,Dewey and Louie, you left us in the hands of your twin brother Uncle Donald!"He yelled "Mom Please you have to remember me!"

As they left Della was both disappointed and felt bad for Dewey "Why would he think that I am his mother?"She thought to herself.

The jail cells were underneath Selenes temple so it was dark and cold, Not only that but the guards put all three in different cells, Dewey started to regret ever leaving home, His own mother forgot him.

Huey was on Dewey's left side and Webby on the right, At least they still saw each other and they could still talk.

"Dewey?"Huey asked "Are you ok"

"I'm sorry I talked you into this Huey, you were right all along, I go too far"Dewey said

Huey was about to say something but He couldn't, Instead He left Dewey alone and softly hummed the song Uncle Donald would sing to them whenever they were sad, Dewey remembers the time when He was six and He broke his arm and When it was their birthday His arm was still broken so he couldn't play outside with his friends and His brothers because Donald was overprotective,Donald spent the day with him and showed Him what can be good about having a broken arm he even sang the song to make Him stop crying about the pain.

Dewey felt completely guilty and realized that if He failed anyone today, it was Donald their Uncle who took care of them, Raised them and loved them. Whenever Dewey broke a expensive vase at the store or accidentally got His uncle fired or did something so completely stupid and on purpose he'd always say "I'm sorry Uncle Donald". Then he'd ask Do you still love me?"

And Donald would answer how he always did "Dewey no matter what you do I'll always Love you, I'll get very mad and sometimes even yell at you but no matter what happens I'll always Love you!"And he made it perfectly clear. But sometimes Dewey knew he didn't deserve the Love and affection He got from Him, especially when he messed everything up, He was always the cause of their schemes and talked His brothers into doing what He knew was wrong.

He realized that they didn't need Della to be a family, They just needed each other and most important He needed His Uncle right now. But If there was a time Uncle Donald stopped loving him, It would be now.


	9. Chapter 9

Louie and minima climbed the mountain to try to find the others. Minima came up with a plan herself to use rope to get up, unfortunately the rope was in the plane so they had to walk back down the mountain to grab it. then they had to climb the mountain again by the time they got to the top they were exhausted.

"Ok, next to find the hidden underground tunnels of selene"Minima said completely exhausted and panting "This way!" They sneaked past selenes guards and made there way to the tunnel.

"Well that's it"Webby said "Nobody knows we're here,Not Scrooge, Not Donald"She sighed "Not even granny, We've failed guys face it we should've stayed home".

Dewey thought about it for a moment, No matter what the cost, Dewey was going to set this right, there's no point in giving up at this point they got too far to quit. "No"Dewey said.

"What do mean no?"Huey asked

"Did Alexander Hamilton become a hero by giving up?"Dewey asked

"Alexander Hamilton died!"Huey said

"Well did Christopher Columbus discover America by giving up?"Dewey asked

"He found it on accident!"Huey said

"Ok...what about Juan Pounce de Lion?"Dewey asked "If he gave up he wouldn't have found the fountain of youth!"

"Dewey...you're an imbecile, but your hearts in the right place so I'm with you"Huey said

"Great, Webby?"Dewey asked

Webby thought about it then looked at Dewey and smiled "Always"She said

Della was in her room both confused and depressed. The name Donald sounded oddly familiar and the same time not, it was almost as if there was someone inside of her trying to escape. She thought harder and harder "Why can't I remember?"She asked herself. Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!"Della shouted and it was Diana Her friend.

"Della?"Diana asked "Is everything ok?"She asked

"I don't know"She answered "That boy from earlier seemed really upset"She said

"Oh he's fine now"Diana said "He was probably just confused or just plain crazy"

"Yeah, How do I know Donald?"She asked "Who was he?"

"Oh...Um he was... you're secretary"She said

"That's funny because That kid was the one who mentioned him"She said

"oh I thought you said Ronald"She faked laughed

"Diana!"Della yelled "Tell me the truth!"

Diana paused for about a minute before finally "He's your son"She said

Della was mad, sad and felt completely betrayed "Why didn't you tell me?"She asked

"Because if you knew, you would've left forever and then I'd be alone again"She said "I don't want to lose my best friend"

"Friends don't keep secrets Diana, especially secrets that can get someone hurt!"She said

"Della im sorry I was just-"

"No!"Della yelled "You've betrayed our friendship!"

"I can restore your memory!"She said

"You took it?"She asked

"No, but I know how to find it come on!"She said as she grabbed Dellas hand and took her to the library.

Webby noticed that the floor was just dirt and the bars were very week so she's used a shovel that she had in her bag of course, And dug a tunnel underneath. Next she took out the guards using her karate skills and stole the keys to let Huey and Dewey out.

"Nice work webby!"Dewey said "Now we need to find Louie before He gets himself into more trouble"Dewey said.

"Yeah he's the rebellious one"Huey said sarcastically and they went back up to the side of the temple to try to find Louie and minima or Della. As Louie and minima where underground well under the temple that is.

"Dewey we need to call Donald"Webby said "He'd know what to do".

"I can't, I left my phone on the plane"He said

"Huey?"

"Mine died"Huey explained

"Ok find Louie and minima then call your uncle!"Webby said

"You seem really tense webby, Are you ok?"Dewey asked

"Of course I am dummy!"She yelled which made the guards notice them.

"Run!"Huey shouted and they ran from the guards. They started to gain on them. There was a old trap door that lead to the underground tunnel Dewey fell inside, Huey and webby didn't notice what happened and continued running.

After they completely escaped they hid in a bush that was planted outside of the temple.

"Where's Dewey?"Huey asked

"Oh my gosh, they have Dewey!"Webby whispered loudly.

"Shh"Huey shushed webby and put his hand over her beak "We don't Know that for sure, follow me"He said as they crawled out of the bushes and went to find Him.

Diana took Della to the secret library of selene "I didn't want to do this Della because the writer of this book was Poe de spell"Diana explained "But maybe there's a spell to heal you"She said

"Diana I'm trusting you, Don't blow it!"Della said

Diana grabbed His old wand and Recited the memory spell she found, unfortunately the spell made Della fall asleep, according to the book it would take a while to remember completely but it didn't say how long. Diana started to worry when.

"Miss?"A guard interrupted "The prisoners have escaped!"He said

"Well find them!"She said

"We've tried Miss but we lost sight of them!"he said

"If you want something done, you do it yourself!"She said

Huey and webby went back to find any sign of Dewey when they found the open trapped door.

Dewey had rolled down the small hill of rocks and bolders that were inside in result some crushed his leg, Arm and head. He passed out instantly. He had bruises all over and his head was bleeding like crazy.

"DEWEY!"Webby yelled and she and Huey slowly and carefully climbed down to help Dewey.

Huey was so scared of losing Dewey His heart felt as if it stopped, it even felt like everything was blacked out for a while. He didn't waste time, He checked Dewey's pulse and heartbeat. "He's still breathing"He said

Webby's eyes were already bright red, She's never been so scared in her life, this all felt like a blur, she couldn't even talk.

Huey got up and looked around "I'm going to find help, Stay here and don't move!"He said.

Webby was on the floor continued to cry and grabbed Dewey and held him close "I'm so sorry Dewey"She said "I'm sorry I didn't trust you, I'm sorry I yelled at you and I'm so sorry for being so selfish"She said "Im sorry I didn't tell you the truth and most of all I'm sorry I didn't tell you how much I love you"She said "You're my best friend, your the whole world to me, I can't let you die, please stay with me"She said as she continued to cry.

Someone came up from behind her holding a sword and asked "Who are you and why have you come here?"

Webby turned Her head and saw Diana. She didn't answer because if she did Her mother would know who she was.

Diana asked again louder "Who are you and why have you come here?"

If webby told her the truth, maybe Diana would help Dewey but she wasn't sure if she should trust her.

"Answer me!"Diana yelled as he pointed the sword at her.

"Rufus Vanderquack!"Webby yelled

Diana became terrified she dropped her sword "What did you say?"She asked shaking

"Rufus was my father, I am webby vanderquack"She said

"You're alive?"She asked

Webby set Dewey down for just a moment, Her clothes were covered in Dewey's blood but she didn't care She stood us face to face with her mother and said "Yes I am"

Diana was shocked She took a good look at webby and smiled and she said "My beautiful baby girl, you look just like your father"She had tears in her eyes and hugged webby tight, webby hugged her but then pulled back "My friend is hurt"Webby said "Can you help?"She asked

"Of course dear!"Diana said then panicked "Hold on I'll be right back, Don't move!"She said then went to get the guards.

Launchpad, Gladstone,Scrooge and Donald Finally made it to selene

"Look there!"Scrooge said "That's where they landed the plane!"

launchpad crashed next to it and they all started looking around

launchpad noticed the damage on the plane and started to cry "My plane"He said sadly "Look at it"He said and he got on his hands and knees

Scrooge put his hand on launchpads shoulder "Launchpad I.."

"That's the most beautiful crash I've ever seen!"Launchpad said "I'm so proud of him!"

Scrooge hit launchpad on the head with his cane

"Hey guys?"Gladstone got their attention "selens that way"He said pointing upwards

They all flew up to selenes temple.

Huey walked to the cave when he finally caught up with minima and Louie.

"Minima, Louie thank goodness!"Huey said "Do you have your phone?"He asked

Louie handed his phone to Huey and he called Donald and explained everything, they then found they're way back to webby and Dewey and waited.

"Boys?"They heard Donald yell

"Over here uncle Donald!"Louie yelled back, Donald Scrooge Gladstone Diana and her guards made there way down to Dewey. Donald held him in his arms, He felt so week as if There wasn't much left of him "Oh Dewey"Donald said as he held him closer "Don't leave me"He said

"Mr duck, one more thing"Diana said "You're sister is inside".

"Della?"...Donald asked

Donald, Gladstone Scrooge, webby, Minima and the boys went inside the plane and launched carried Della inside.

As launchpad was helping Della, Diana talked to webby "Darling I'd love it if you'd stay here with me and you're grandmother, We can explain and you can learn anything you want about selene and live in the temple on the moon!"She said

webby wasn't sure, it was too much to take in at once "Can I take some time to think about it?"She asked "I need to make sure Dewey's ok"She said

"Of course here"She handed webby a horn "When you make up your mind blow this horn and I'll come to you she said.

"Are you coming?"She asked

"I can't leave this place webby."Diana said

Webby thanked her As They went to the ER to help Dewey and Della. Donald was too distracted by dewey to even care about Della. Dewey was still bleeding out of his head. Donald comforted him and put a clean, rag on his head to help with the bleeding, Dewey seemed to get weaker and weaker Donald was wondering weather or not they'll make it in time


	10. Chapter 10

They made it to the hospital and they helped Dewey and Della right away. When they took Dewey from Donald it felt horrible, Donald really wanted to be there with Him.

They waited about an hour in complete silence, Louie sat next to Donald and leaned over to Him for comfort. Donald Put His arm around Louie, He rubbed the top of Louie's head to comforted him.

Huey sat on the complete other side of the room, He hated himself for letting it go too far his hands where over his head and He didn't say a word, But He kept thinking to himself "You failed, Your the oldest it's your job to protect Him!"Huey tried To stay strong for Dewey but He couldn't He started to tear up. How could He let something happen to His brother?

Minima noticed how upset Huey and Louie were. She really wanted to comfort Them but she thought it might be better to leave them alone.

Scrooge thought otherwise, He sat down next to Huey and placed His hand on His shoulder "He's goin ta be alright lad"Scrooge said.

"You don't know that for sure"Huey said

"aye but I have a feeling"He said "Huey I..."Huey interrupted Scrooge and said

"I know what your going to say Uncle Scrooge I should never have let Him do this, Im the oldest I'm supposed to protect them and I failed"Huey looked down in defeat. He hated Himself so much for this.

"That's not what I was goin ta say lad"Scrooge said "You're not in charge of making sure yer brothers are safe, That's our job, I should know I had two younger sisters myself, but it is yer job to tell us when you do something crazy like this"Scrooge said

"I'm sorry Uncle Scrooge, I won't do it again"He said

"I'm sorry too lad,We shouldn't have kept Della from ye lads in ta first place"He said

Huey has never heard His Uncle apologize before for anything. He was always so defensive "I understand Uncle Scrooge and I'm not mad at you, I never was, I just didn't want the secrets to destroy our Family"He said He hugged Scrooge tight, Scrooge use to hate when the boys tried to hug him but he's gotten use to it after time. "I promise lad, Nothing is going to destroy this Family".

Louie fell asleep on Donald. He realized how late it wasn't getting so He looked over at Gladstone "Gladstone maybe you should take the boys and webby home"He said

"What?"Webby said "No I'm not leaving Him!"

"Please Uncle Donald we need to know he's ok"Huey said

"Ok"Donald agreed "But Webby call your grandmother and let her know your ok"He said

She nodded her head and started to call her

"You too Minima, call whoever is talking care of you so they don't worry"He said and she did so.

They continued to wait about another hour until.

"Dewey Ducks father?"The nurse called

"Here take him"Donald said to Gladstone and set Louie next to Him.

"You're the father?"The nurse asked

"Uncle actually"He said

"Are You His Legal guardian?"She asked writing this down.

"Yes"He answered "Is He ok?"Donald asked

"We're not sure,He has a basilar skull fracture right behind the ears, A broken arm, Black eye and a sprained ankle. we just need to run more tests and keep Him here for a few days."She explained

"Ok, can I see Him?"Donald asked

"You can but he's still asleep"She said

"Ok"Donald said

"And what about Della?"Scrooge asked

"Oh Della, woke up with a full recovery"She explained "Would you like to see her?"

"Aye"He said

Donald turned to Gladstone who was reading a magazine while Louie was sleeping on Him. "You got this?"He asked

Gladstone looks up and smiled "Yeah I got it, just make sure Dew-Drops ok"He said then winked.

Donald smiled then followed the nurse to His room.

Dewey was still very weak He had bandages on His wrist,leg and Head. He needed A ventilator to help him breathe so the body could rest.

Donald walked over to Him, He's never been so scared in His life, This was even worse then when Della left. Donald placed His hand on Dewey's head and whispered to Him. "You're gonna be ok dew"He said "Please be ok"

Dewey heard Donald and He slowly forced His eyes open, His vision was blurry and He was so tired but He really wanted to apologize to Donald "Uncl Donal-"He tried to get up but Donald pushed Him back down "I...I'm so sor-"

"Shh...Dewey we can talk about this later, get some rest"He said gently

Dewey almost did But if He didn't make it, He wanted to talk to Donald at least one more time, He wanted to say something simple that would show Donald how much He loves him, Dewey got enough strength to ask "Do you still Love m-"He dozed off and fell asleep again.

Donald remembered when Dewey would ask that, He's only done it a couple times when He was younger. Donald's eyes were full of tears, He slowly leaned in and kissed Dewey's forehead "To the moon and back"He said.

Della was in Her room sitting up on the side of the bed thinking about what to do next, when she heard a small knock on the door, She turned around and saw Scrooge.

"Uncle scrooge"She said with relief and hugged Him tight, He hugged Her right back with tears in His eyes. "Ye have no idea how great it is to hold ye in mah arms again lassie"He said.

"I'm so sorry I took the spear but I-"She started to explain

"Della you can explain later"He said "I understand"He said

"What do I do Uncle Scrooge?"She asked "Its been too long I don't know who I am now, The boys don't even need me anymore"She said

"That's not true lass, Dewey wouldn't have tried to find ye if He didn't think he needed ye"Scrooge explained

"I guess"She said

"Listen lass you have so much left to live for"Scrooge said "The boys are great, they're so much like ye, especially Dewey"He said

"Oh is he ok?"She asked

"He'll be just fine"He said "Yer More then welcome to stay with us at the mansion"Scrooge said

"I can't do that"She said

"And why not?"He asked

"I've already hurt them too much"She said "I don't want to hurt them again"She said

"Lass, get some rest"Scrooge said "We can talk more about it later"He said

"Well I called my aunt"Minima said "She said she'll pick me up in a hour or so".

"Do you live far from here?"Gladstone asked

"No, my aunts probably just busy"She said

"I'll tell you what, I'll take you home"He said

"Oh well you don't have to if you don't want to, I can wait"She said

"It's no trouble at all plus I want to make sure you get home ok, LP watch the kids ok?"He asked

"No problem mr Glaid"He said

"Yeah, Don't call me that"He said then rented a cab to take Minima home.


	11. Chapter 11

Gladstone walked Minima out of the hospital "Now let's get you a cab"He said

"Excuse me but a cab driver wouldn't be out at nine at night near a hospital"She said

"Just wait"He said, At a wink of an eye a cab driver pulls over "Mr gander?"The cab driver asked "What an honer, Do you need a ride?"He asked.

"Well I did but I seemed to forgot my wallet at home"Gladstone said

"That figures"Minima said as she rolled her eyes.

"No charge mr gander, Its a honor for me to drive you"He said

"Well if you insist"Gladstone said as he and minima got into the cab.

"How?"She asked

Gladstone chuckled "I have my ways"

They drove only fifteen minutes and pulled up to Her house, She looked at the house and groans "oh no hank is there"She wined

"Who?"Gladstone asked

"My aunts boyfriend"She explained "Sorry and thanks for the ride"She said

"Hold on!"Gladstone stopped her "If you're hungry we could get a bite to eat?"He suggested

"No thanks mr gander I couldn't let you do that"She said

"Its no trouble"He said "we'll probably get the meal for free"He said

She looked back at her house and agreed.

It was late, everyone was tired, Donald convinced launchpad to take the boys and webby home. They said they'd only go if Donald insured them Dewey was going to be ok and that they could visit Him tomorrow and Donald agreed.

It was Eleven at night Donald refused to leave Dewey's sight for one minute. Scrooge knocked on the door gently just to let Donald know he was there "Are ye alright lad?"He asked

"Yeah I think everything's ok"He said.

"Yer sister is awake"Scrooge said

"I'm aware"Donald said reassuring Him

"She really wants to see you"He said

"Why not make Her come in here with her 'son'?"He asked

"Donald..."

"If she can't take time in Her day to visit Her own son then I don't have time to see her"Donald interrupted

"She'd going through some stuff lad, sometimes we have to be the better man you know?"Scrooge said

"There it is taking Her side again, why don't you go be with Her if you love her so much?"He asked

"Donald I know you're going through stuff so I'm going to let that one slide"Scrooge said.

"Scrooge He went through so much to get Her back and She can't walk into another room?"He asked

"I understand lad"He said then slowly shut the door.

"Uncle Scrooge wait"Donald said, Scrooge paused

"Watch Him"Donald said "I'll talk to Her"He sighed

"thanks lad"Scrooge said. While Donald left Scrooge walked over to Dewey who was still sleeping and put His hand on His head "yer goin ta be alright lad, trust me"He said.

"Della?.."Donald slowly steps in He hasn't seen Della in almost 12 years, He wasn't sure what to say.

Della looked at Donald and hugged Him "Donald it's so nice to see you again,I'm so sorry about...everything"She said. It felt so niceness to have Della in his arms again It was like she never changed.

"Don't be"He said "The boys were the best thing that's had ever happened to me"Donald said.

"Other then the boys, what else has changed?"She asked "Did you and daisy ever get married?"She asked

"No,she left the same year you did"He said

"Oh sorry, did Goldie come back?"She asked

"I don't think so"He said

"Did Rachel have her baby?"She asked

"I don't know, probably"He said

"Did Henry ever forgive me?"She asked

"I haven't talked to him since you left"He explained

"Well at least You and Scrooges made up"She said

Donald looked at Her with a guilty look.

"Oh Come On It's been twelve years get over yourself!"She said

"Della, Please stay at the mansion"Donald said

"I can't do that Donald, it's too much!"She said

"Della, Dewey's been asking about you for years"Donald said "Break His heart again and I promise you will regret it!"He said then stormed off.

As horrible as it sounded, Donald was right. She owed it to Dewey but she can't risk hurting them, she couldn't risk being a horrible mother She had to figure this out by tomorrow.

Gladtone took Minima to a fancy restaurant absolutely free, they had a good time talking and laughing. Minima had never experienced something like that in a long time she thanked Gladstone as many times as she was able He was sweet, kind and funny like a Uncle should be "The boys are very lucky"She thought to herself.

Even though hank was still there Gladstone dropped Her off "Thank you Mr gander"She said

"Hey no problem kid"He said He felt as if something was wrong with Her household, He couldn't explain it. He gave minima his number for emergencys "If you need something don't hesitate to call"He said then drove away.

She didn't even feel bad that Hank was Home, She was far too happy she ran inside and into her aunts room "Aunt Millie you'll never guess the adventure I had today"She's said. She started to explain all that was happening while Her aunt put makeup on, Millie wasn't listening she rudely interrupted her "Thad nice dear, Me and hank will be at the club goodnight dear"She pat Minimas head then left.

It was midnight Donald was asleep in Dewey's room and Dewey was also asleep. Della got from Her room to Dewey's to say goodbye one last time, She came closer and saw Her son like it was the first time ever. He was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen in Her life and She was going to leave it. She felt a pain in Her chest, She can't leave Him, At least not yet She needed to stay long enough to make something of herself and make the boys part of Her life again, She kissed Dewey forehead "My beautiful sons a pilot"She said go herself "I'm so proud of you Dewey, I promise I'm not leaving until you're ready"She said softly.

After a couple days Dewey wasn't much better but He felt a lot better, He was talking at least. So Donald let the boys and webby talk to him to cheer Him up. Donald hasn't slept for days so he went downstairs to get a coffee.

"Huey, Louie"Webby stopped them "Can I talk to Dewey about something private first?"She asked

"But webby we're his brothers"Huey said

"I know but I promise I'll be quick about it"She said

"This is what happens when you bring mrs Dewey"Louie said

"Ok"Huey agreed and she walked in.

"Dewey?.."She asked

"Oh hey webby come on in!"Dewey said surprisingly happy.

"Hi!"Webby said She walked closer "Dewey I'm so sorry"She said "I shouldn't have taken it out on you I-"

"I'm sorry too"Dewey said "I should've considered what you were going through"He said.

"Dewey I need to tell you something"Webby said nervously

"Oh no"Dewey said "Did mom die?, is the world being attached by a giant mutated squirrel and I'm not there to see it?"He gasped "Did someone give me CPR?"

"No, nothing like that"Webby said

"Oh thank Walt!"He sighed with relief

"For someone who is injured and in a hospital you're very "Hyped"She said

"Yeah sorry I tend to get that way when I stay in the same place for too long"He said "What did you want to tell me?"He asked

"Well you see I'm not who you thought I was"Webby said "My mom is-"

"Diana"He interrupted

"How did you know?"Webby asked

"I was there Remember?"Dewey asked

"Yeah but you were unconscious"She said

"Somehow I was aware of everything that was going on"He said

"Oh"She said "You herd everything I said?"She asked

"Well I don't know about that"He said "but I did hear a lot of it"

"Oh, well you're brothers want to see you so I should probably go"She said laughing awkwardly

"Oh webby one more thing"He said

"Yeah?"webby asked

"I love you too"He said

Webby was too shocked to say anything, She blushed and quickly rushed out the door, She couldn't help but smile the whole time. Huey and Louie walked In.

"Dewey!"Huey shouted and jumped up on the bed and hugged his brother.

"Well Dewey everything worked out the way it was supposed to"Louie said

"Yeah Minima is safe back Home, Della decided to stay with us for a while"Huey started to list things

"You had a nice trip, we'll see you next fall"Louie joked around

"Too soon"Huey said "The best part is No more lies or secrets"Huey sad

"Yeah...except"Dewey started

"What?"Huey asked

"Have you guys ever wondered who our father is?"Dewey asked

they paused for a second before Louie shouted "DANG IT DEWEY!"

Authors note: the end I hope you all enjoyed it, I appreciate the reviews and sweet comments from everyone they really inspire me! I will be writing more stories so stay toned love you all and keep moving forward bye! ❤️


End file.
